


[podfic] Glorified Babysitter

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Slightly Unethical Usage of Pavlovian Conditioning, Timothy Drake: Babysitter Extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Is this a cult?" Tim asks, "Because I don't really want to run around in spandex. I have dreams that require a decent eight hours of sleep before school. Ivy League dreams."





	[podfic] Glorified Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glorified Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780065) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Timothy Drake: Babysitter Extraordinaire, Slightly Unethical Usage of Pavlovian Conditioning

 **Length:**  00:20:25  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Glorified%20Babysitter_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
